


Haunted?

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jehan’s sister, she has twin girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: Jehan thinks the hotel room is haunted and he found a new passion.
Relationships: Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 3





	Haunted?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from, I just wrote and didn’t think as I did it, that was kind of fun since it’s been ages since I’ve felt alright with something I put down on paper. I’d like to get back to writing and posting things, hopefully this helps me because I’ve had bad writers block and I’ve felt like my head has been totally empty with fic ideas.

“I think this place is haunted.”

Courfeyrac lifted his head confused as he looked at Jehan, he was sitting on the end of the bed staring at the corner of the room near the washroom door, the lights were off in the room but the sunlight coming in from the open curtains was more then enough to keep the room bright, they had just settled in after arriving at their hotel room and they have a few minutes before Jehan’s sister Marianne, her husband Claude and their children, seven-year-old twin girls are here; Courfeyrac loves to hang out with them he teaches the children pranks and loads them with sugar and candy when left alone with them, no one tries to leave him in charge of them but there are times he’s alone with them and even in five minutes Jehan knows his nieces can eat enough candy to make themselves sick, he doesn’t know where Courfeyrac keeps it all.

“Why would you think that?”

Jehan doesn’t look away as he shakes his head not looking away from the wall.

“I think I can hear a dog’s tags clicking.”

That would be crazy, there are no dogs here, they are the only ones here, the hotel is sitting almost empty since it’s off-season, they got to pick where ever they wanted to stay and had picked a room on the third floor facing the pool and it’s water slide that Courfeyrac knew the twins would love as much as him and Jehan, he wishes they were here in the summer to get use of it but sadly it’s the end of September so it’s too cold to swim.

“There aren’t any dogs here Jehan this is a pet free hotel, except service animals but there isn’t any here we would have been told, there isn’t anyone else on this floor but us either, no one is above us either, you were at the front desk with me when we checked-in and were told it was almost empty.”

Courfeyrac said with amusement in his voice, he shook his head and stretched out on the couch as he waited for Marianne, Claude and the twins to arrive, which he was sure would be any minute, so he was glad he plugged his phone in when he first walked in here five minutes ago.

“I know that which is why I said I think this place is haunted.”

Jehan said tilting his head to try and listen as the noise grew fainter until it stopped altogether.

“There’s no such thing as ghosts and there are no ghost dogs here.”

Courfeyrac said before shutting his eyes, he wondered if Jehan would keep talking about ghosts this whole time, he knew Jehan could go on for hours at a time about anything that bugged him, or anything he was curious about, which currently seems to be ghosts, but Courfeyrac can’t complain he knows when he’s obsessed with something, which happens often, that Jehan puts up with it without a word.

They really are the perfect pair.

“You don’t know that, that’s why they investigate to find out if there are ghosts or not, we’ll never know if someone doesn’t put themselves out there to try and find out for us, I could never do that, not alone anyway, maybe if you were with me.”

Courferyac lifted his head at the sudden gasp Jehan made and opened his eyes, he could see the wide-eyed look and grin on Jehan’s face as e was looking at the couch, he knows that look and wonders what he’s about to hear.

“Let’s buy a night vision camera and do our own investigations! We could go to Combeferre’s building he lives in an old place and we could do our first one there!”

A knock at the door has Jehan rushing to it and opening it, it’s his sister, her husband and the kids, they are ready to go now Courfeyrac knows that.

“We’re going to do our own ghost hunting investigations!”

Courfeyrac shakes his head laughing as he sits up and checks his phone where it’s sitting on the arm of the couch, it’s at 82%, he pulls the charging wire from it and stands up as he waves and heads to the door.

“Can we come hunting for ghosts too uncle Jean?”

The twins standing in front of their mother start jumping up and down and scream happily when Jehan nods and says of course, Courferyac shares a look with Marianne as she smiles, she’s used to her brother and his wild ideas, her girls are the same way.

“Well how about we save the talk of ghost hunting for later and leave now, we have lots to see and lots to do.”

Marianne says stepping out of the way as the twins both grab Jehan’s hand’s and start dragging him out of the room towards the elevator as Courfeyrac makes sure he has the hotel room key in his pocket and walks out making sure the door shuts all the way as he walks beside Marianne and her husband Claude.

“This started because he was sure he heard some ghost dog and the tags on it’s collar clicking together, I don’t know if I should tell him it was just the string of the curtain hitting the wall as the heater was blowing on low, they all seem excited now.”

They both laugh as Courfeyrac grins and shakes his head.

“Nah I won’t tell him and wreck their fun.”

The elevator dings and the twins pull Jehan on, Courfeyrac hears him tell the twins they can help him find the perfect flashlight while they are here, and Courfeyrac wonders how many flashlights they’ll end up with in four weeks time and hopes they have enough space in the empty drawer in the kitchen to keep all the ones he’s sure they’ll get.

**Author's Note:**

> Jehan’s sister Marianne, her husband Claude and their seven-year-old twin girls, I do have more of a backstory for this crew, but I doubt you’d want to read any of my ideas, anyway thanks for checking this out!
> 
> It’s crazy to think this is the end of 2019, where has time gone?


End file.
